New Alchemist
by mintress345
Summary: Liz has just become a state alchemist and Ed has to look after her for a while. Liz has a deep secret from 4 years ago that relates directly to the Elrics. T for some stuff that may happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprising, because I am so obsessed with FMA, this is my first fanfic of it I've publish on here. Though I've made many in my mind and even written some down.(XD)**

**_*Roy walks in holding a sign says: Mintress doesn't own the manga, first anime, or the second anime. Don't sue her...He then walks away*_**

**I was going to say that..? Anyways, tell me what you think. It really helps when people review. I can take any correcting, as long as you don't act like I'm dumb:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cold cold cold. Everything was cold everywhere. No warmth could be felt by Liz. She stood up and looked into the eyes of 'Truth'. It smiled at her and opened its wide mouth, "Looks like you time is up."<em>

Liz bolted up on her bed. She rubbed her aching forehead as she remembered the horrible night. She shivered and stood up her auto-mail left arm felt unusually cold as she touched her head with it. She walked past the mirror and almost shivered at her reflection. Four years ago her eyes were a bright almost neon green. Now they were olive green with a kind reflection. Her hair was a dirty blonde before. Now it was chocolate brown. Most would think of it as just a small maturity change. Liz knew it was more than that.

_Are you in there? I'm coming in. _She said mentally and sat down on the floor staring at herself with a glare. If you were a person just watching you would think see was crazy. After a minute or so Liz's eyes slowly drooped and she fell into a sleep.

* * *

><p>Liz woke up in the place she wanted to be. Her mind. Green fields of grass and flowers flowed as far as the human eye could see, "Hello! Anyone there?" She yelled out and looked around expecting 'her' to come out. After what seemed like forever Liz sighed, "I can't figure out why you aren't here anymore..We used to be able to talk.." She said just before she fell asleep again.<p>

* * *

><p>Liz once again woke up on the floor of her hotel room and stood up quickly looking at the clock, "Crap! I'm meeting with the Fueor and I'm going to be late." She scolded herself and got dressed as fast as she could.<p>

The door opened to The Fueor's office and revealed a small 14 year old girl standing there breathing heavily. Liz smiled at the black hair secretary and walked in the office, "Please sit down." Fueor King Bradly told her. Liz nodded and nervously sat down in the chair across from him. He smiled and handed her a packet of documents, "Congratulation. You have now join the military." He told her and handed her a pocket watch.

_Oh crap! I actually got in! It's amazing! I guess it's not that good considering someone got in at the age of twelve two years ago._ She thought and took the watch and papers happily.

"From now on you will be known as Element Alchemist." King Bradley told her.

_What? That's a interesting name.. _Liz thought and nodded. She then put her hand up to her head to salute, "Yes sir." She said with enthusiasm and he chuckled at her.

"My Secretary will take you to Cornel Mustang, or known more as the Flame Alchemist." Kind Bradley told her and made a 'stand up' motion with his hands.

Liz quickly stood up as the Secretary came over and lead Liz to the door.

The Secretary smiled and opened the door for her and smiled at the girl, "I'm Amy." She whispered and walls down the hall making sure Liz was following. Lox smiled and followed quickly. They soon made their way to a office on the east side of the headquarters. Amy opened the door and Liz stepped in.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" A yell came from the room.(I wonder who that is? XD) Liz raised her eyebrow as a person who looked about her age, but a little shorter. He looked ready to strangle a tall black haired smirking man. Everyone turned and looked at the people who entered the room.

"Who might you be?" The tall man asked Liz. Her face got red at everyone looking at her and then noticed how the blonde short boy looked familiar. She felt like she was going to cry when she saw him. She didn't know why or how. She didn't remember ever meeting him. She shook her head and realised Amy was talking.

"-And King Bradley ordered you to take care of her for a little bit." Amy summed up to Roy Mustang. Ed looked at the girl.

A metal suit of armor talked in a surprisingly child like voice, "Nice to meet you Liz. I'm Al and this is my older brother, Ed." He said and had a cheerful aura around him.

Liz nodded and smiled at the armored person, "Nice to meet you...Al?" She couldn't shake the weird feeling she had around the two brothers. Mustang got an evil smile on his face and turned to Ed.

"Hey, Fullmetal, I'm putting you in charge of Miss Liz here. If anything happens to her you will be held responsible." Mustang told Ed with a smile.

"What?! I'm leaving for Reole tomorrow.." Ed exclaimed and glanced over at Al and Liz.

Mustang and Edward argued as Liz and Al chatted," So what's with the armor? Not to pry.." Liz asked Al and shrugged.

"Just a thing." Al said quickly.

"FINE!" Ed shouted at Roy, "Tomorrow we are leaving Liz. Pack your bags and meet us here at 12:00pm." Ed growled and left the room. Al waved good bye and followed Edward.

Liz nodded excitedly and saluted at Cornell Mustang and raced out the door excitedly. She couldn't wait until Tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Liz opened the door to the apartment. She sighed and talked out loud, "Did you know those boys? Please answer.." She said desperately to what seemed like no one. She sighed and looked st her already packed things, "Okay.. I guess sleep will help before the trip." She laid down in her bed and her eyes slowly closed as her light, which she forgot to turn off, hummed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Have you guessed who is inside of Liz? Or do you think Liz is crazy? Please please review. It helps.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the last chapter. I'm do excited for this to play out.**

***Roy is busy flirting as Amy holds up a sign: Mintress doesn't own FMA. Only the idea and the characters she makes up: Amy then walks back to the fueor's office.***

**Thanks to my friend from school(I won't name her.) for encouaging me more! She never has seen FMA, but said she loved it. Thanks to her. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ed walked inside of the main building with Liz waiting by the door with a small black suit case. She was wearing a knee white skirt that had small flowers on the edge. She then had white light tights that went down to her ankles. Her shirt was a nice light forest green that complemented the white skirt.<p>

"Hi Ed, Al!" Liz said enthusiastically and gave them a small salute.

"Hey, Liz." Al said friendlily to her and Ed gave a little wave to her.

Liz then took out a ticket she had bot early this morning, "I'm ready to go." she told them happily and Edward nodded.

"Let's go then. Come on!" Ed said and walked out the door. Al held the door for Liz as she got out last.

* * *

><p>Liz looked out the window of the train and turned towards Al, "So...Do you ever take the armor off?" She didn't want to be rude, but was curious.<p>

Al shook his head fast, "No...Uh..I have to wear it all the time for my training." He told her and put his left hand behind his next and gave an awkward laugh.

_Strange...I wonder what he looks like? Where have I heard of Ed and Al before. _ Liz went silent as she tried to think of how she knew them. She didn't know if her other part met them before..Or maybe she was just acting weird, "Well...Weird question.. Have I met you and your brother before?"

Al thought for a moment and answered, "Well..I feel like we have met, but I don't know where." He told her and stared at her eyes.

Liz tried to figure him out by looking into his eyes. After a while she looked away, "Want to play cards?" She randomly asked and pulled out a deck.

Ed walked back from doing whatever he was doing and sat next to Liz, "Don't start without me." He told her as she dealt out the deck of cards.

"Which game do you want to play?" Liz asked them and took all the cards back realizing she didn't ask.

Ed smiled, "Let's play 'Lies!' do you know how to play that?" He asked her and hoped she did.

"Yep. Okay I'll deal." Liz dealt out the cards and picked hers up once she was done.

Ed smiled at his cards and laid one face down, "One ace."

Al thought for a minute and set down two cards, "Two twos." He said with a emotionless voice.

...

"Dang it! This is so hard with your armor Al!" Liz pouted as she grabbed the big deck of cards in the middle, "Can't tell as easily if your lying or not." She complained and Al laughed, "One king." She set her card down and Ed immediately placed on card on top of it.

"One ace!" Ed exclaimed happily.

Liz jumped up, but was pushed back by the movement of the train, "Lies Edward Elric! I have all of the Aces!" she told him and smiled as he picked up both of the cards gloomily.

Al had an inner smile as they played the game. Liz and Ed got along with each other greatly and they all were having fun, "One two." He said as he laid a two down.

"Hmm.." Liz looked at her cards then the deck. Then the cards. She shrugged and put two cards down, "Two threes."

"Lie!" Ed pointed at the card and looked up at her as she growled and picked the one three and a four up, "One four." He said as the train stopped at a mini station that looked like there wasn't anything for miles.

" Stop for the desert too Liore Desert too Liore" A small black haired lady told them as Liz collected the cards

"We have to walk the rest of the way right?" She asked Ed and took her suitcase. Ed nodded and stepped off the train followed by Liz then Al.

As they walked Liz was in front, then Ed, and at the back was Al.

Ed turned around and didn't see Al anywhere, "Al?" He asked and looked around the empty desert, "Al!" he yelled and a metal arm shot out of the ground.

"Here I am brother." Al's voice said as he lifted himself out of the sand. Liz screamed a little them saw it was Al and relaxed a little.

Ed looked angry at Al and talked to him, "What happened?! Where did you go?" He asked in an angry tone as Al opened his breastplate.

Liz was looking down at the hole Al made and looked up again in time to see Al snapping his breastplate back on and Ed was covered in sand. _Dang it! I wanted to see what Al looked like.. _She thought as Ed bursts out of the sand with a ticked sign on his head.

Al and Ed ran around for a few minutes until Liz threw her briefcase at Ed's head, "Come on! I'm tired and thirsty." She told them angrily as she picked the case up again and started walking.

* * *

><p>Liz, Al, and Ed walked into town and looked at all the people around. They all looked nice to Liz. Suddenly she heard the rush of liquids. <em>Water! <em> She dropped her suitcase and ran around the corner, 'Water![Insert same reaction Ed has in the anime.]"

"Water water water!" Ed exclaims and runs with her to the fountain.

Liz stops at the edge of a fountain and smells the liquids in it. It is all red, but not blood, "Wine?" She questions and dips a cup into it just as Ed knocks into her on accident. Liz almost flew into the fountain and the cup slipped out of her hands. Al quickly caught it and set it back on the hook.

"Hey! No drinking for minors!" A old man from a shop yelled at them and Liz looked over and bowed.

"Sorry sir. We are new and were checking it out." Liz said went to sit at his food shop.

Ed followed her and order an orange drink. He then sat at the left side of Liz. Al came and sat on the other side of Liz.

"So...are these two other people traveling with you..Street performers?" The old man asked Liz and she started laughing as Ed spiwed his drink.

"Do we look like street performers to you **pops!?**" Ed asked in a rude tone. The old man shrugged and looked at a clock.

The old guy turned on his radio with a little mumble, "Oh it's time."

Some priest sounding guy came on the radio and started preaching about following the Sun God's light. Ed and Liz raised their eyebrows as everyone's radios had the same thing on.

* * *

><p>Liz growled as she was being dragged along to find a stupid priest, "He is very busy, but he meets almost anyone!" A sweet girl they just met named Rose told them with a smile. She had light brown hair with the front sides of her hair died pink for some reason.<p>

"Thank you for taking us!" Liz told her with a smile.

As they walked a strange fat creature from up above had its tongue hanging out and turned to a lady with a strapless dress. She also had a weird tattoo in the middle of her chest, "Can I eats the two girls?" The fat creature asked and licked its lips.

The women shook her head, "Non of that group yet..I have high hopes." she told him and patted his head.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Please review and follow me.(Not in real life though please. :) ) Anyway any question or concerns? Review!<strong>


	3. Cornello(What a pain)

**Yeah, Chapter 3! Please review! It helps a lot. This episode may seem like it goes out of the plot sometimes, Sorry about that.**

**Don't get mad at me for skipping the main talking and such with Cornello. I knew I couldn't describe it well.**

***Havoc holds up a sign: Mintress doesn't own FMA. I am single!* Nice trick -.-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Liz smiled once they got to the church, <em>I've never really joined a religion..My dad said is was all nonsense.. <em>She thought as Rose talked with Ed and Al.

"If you believe..Then maybe Leto will make you grow taller." She said with a special sparkle in her eyes.

Ed got a tick mark on his head and was held back as he yelled at her, "Are you calling me short! WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING SHORT!" He yelled until Liz got tired of it and hit Ed's face with her suitcase.

"Shut up." Liz simply said and watched him close his mouth and glare angrily at Liz.

Al sighed in relief and let Edward go, "Sorry about that Rose. What made you join the church?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well..Four years ago I was with my boyfriend and we had a terrible crash.." Rose paused and everyone was listening to what she had to say, "He didn't make it, but Connelo saved my life." She told them and smiled at what she said next, "He also says Leto can bring my boyfriend to life if I have faith."

Edward sniffled a laugh and Liz shot him a glare. _Who knows..Maybe it could happen..Again I guess.. _Liz thought with a frown.

* * *

><p>A man with broad shoulders and brown hair walked up to what looked like the priest, "Three people are here to see you sir. Two of them say they are the Elric brothers." He tells the priest.<p>

The priest, Cornello, waves his hand to the side, "Send them away..Wait a minute..Did you say Elrics?" He asked the brown haired person.

"Yes.." The brown hair person replied and watched as Cornello frowned.

"Then the military has come.."

* * *

><p>"The priest is ready to see you." Rose said to them with a smile on her face.<p>

Edward stood up with his left hand in his pocket, "Come on Al, Liz." He said and walked through the giant door leading to a long, wide room with double stairways.

* * *

><p>Ed threw his coat to the side and clapped his hands. Once he placed them on the ground a spear slowly raised from the ground.<p>

Cornello went wide eyed and gasped, "A-A transmutation without a circle! How?" He asked.

Liz was shocked, _This is truly amazing! I've never seen anyone else do it! _She thought and quickly ran to miss Cornello firing bullets at anything and everything.

Edward looked at Al and Liz, "Come on! Let's go!" He yelled.

Cornello laughed, "There is a slim chance at that, Fullmetal. The door only opens on my command!"

"Like if you say open?" Liz asked and was actually curious. She looked out from behind Edward's stone slap and almost got shot.

Cornello was firiously firing at her, "Of course if I say that word! Are you mocking me!" He yelled.

"If you say what word?" Liz asked. She was now mocking him and playing dumb.

Edward leaned over to her, "What are you doing? We don't have time for this." He whispered as Cornello's face got red with anger.

"OPEN YOU IDIOT!" Cornello yelled at Liz and the front doors swung open to the 'magic words.'

Liz stuck her tongue out at Cornello as they all ran out the door, "Are you sure?" she calls before turning forward and catching up with Ed, Al , and Rose.

Cornello stood there with his mouth open before realizing what happened, "Stop them guards!" He yelled and started his way to run after them.

_A few knocked out soldiers later: _Liz thought with a grin. She was sitting in Cornello's office with Edward. They were patiently waiting for him to come and find them.

Soon enough, Cornello rounded the corner into his office, "You little brats... I won't let you get... away from me... now." He said while catching his breath.

"Fine, fine. We surrender, I just want to know your plan." Edward said and put his hands above his head.

**[Insert stupid plan of Cornello] [Then insert some lame excuse about ]**

"Wow..You really are a third class alchemist.." Liz said with a sad shake of her head."

Cornello glared at her, "What do you mean you Shorty.." He said.

Liz held back Ed, "He didn't call you short. Calm down." She said calmly and held up the switch for his broadcasts.

"W-When!" Cornello studdered at them.

Ed calmed down and smirked, "Since you started.." He told him with a yawn.

Liz stood up and left the room. She knew Ed could take care of Cornello's anger. She began to ponder Edward's use of Alchemy, _He can do alchemy without a circle. I need to figure out why.. I wonder if he will be open about it..We could do equivalent exchange. I tell him about me..And he tells me about them._ She thought and almost smacked her face into Al's armor, "Oh my gosh! Sorry, I wasn't looking." She said as they almost clashed.

Suddenly crashing was heard inside of the church and all Liz could think of was, _Dang it! I should have just taken Cornello out right then.. _Soon it ended and Ed came out looking more gloomy than ever.

"What's wrong Ed? Didn't he have what you were looking for." Liz asked with a worried look.

"No. The philosopher stone was a darn fake! Just a fake.." He said with a moan and leaned against Al.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Coming up:<strong>**"No.." Ed gasped and looked at her, "How? Why?" He said and just couldn't believe it.**

**Here is a little funny I thought of-**

**Liz smiled after Ed moaned, "Well, I guess you should tell your partners everything. Here if that's all your looking for." She says and hands them a real philosopher stone.**

**Okay I have a little challenge. If you guess who is inside of Liz I will let you think of something to do in this story or in another one I'm making. You can be another alchemist that can just come in randomly and do stuff, decide a little funny/sad scene, or be a school girl that learns of my other characters secret of hiding a lot of anime characters at her house.(Sorry if these sound stupid.) If you just want a cookie I will give ya a cookie.**


	4. Liz on Her Own

**I know that was confusing near the end. Let me explain: In this version Ed and Al didn't reveal their history and such. Liz still doesn't know Al is empty and why Ed has fake limbs. Also I go by the manga and some of the Brotherhood version.**

***Elicia holds up a small little sign written in crayon: Mynt do not own FMA***

**Thanks..**

* * *

><p>Liz sighed as she rode the train. She was going on a mission to take care of a minor alchemists causing trouble in the East. Ed and Al had gone to see some "Sewing Live Alchemist" and she decided to do this one on her own. Now she had a regretting feeling.<p>

"I didn't even ask them.." Liz mumbled as she looked out the window. Suddenly the car door flew open and two men with rifles jumped in.

They swung their guns around at everyone, "Everybody, stands up with hands in the air!" They shouted with everyone obliged in seconds. One of them checked people's pockets while the other one kept his gun up and ready.

Once they got to Liz almost everyone's pockets had been checked. A few minor weapons laid on the ground next to the man pointing his gun, "Your a shorty to be riding alone." The one checking pockets said with a chuckle.

"Average." Liz said, with a tick mark, gritting her teeth.

He checked her pockets and pulled out the pocket watch from the left, "Did you steal this?" He asked in disbelief.

Liz smiled, "Nope." She told him and quickly tripped him, grabbed the others gun, and pointed it at them both. Before they could react she tripped one and punched the other with her automail arm.

"What the!?" One said as Liz clapped her hands and the floor boards tied them to the ground.

Liz then turned around and looked at everyone, "Are you all okay?" She asked everyone else.

"Who are you?" One person said with a bunch of people saying yes to her question.

Liz looked at the person, "I'm an alchemists." She said and went and peeked out to the next car. It was taken also and people were being checked. She turned around and thought for a little bit, "Oh! The roof." She exclaimed out loud and prided open a window. Liz agiliy made her way to the top and walked in a crouch up there.

With every car she ambushed and took the men out with skill and alchemy. Soon she was at the last car besides the engine. She decided take the engine first. Soon when she jumped she made a mistake and slipped on coal(How ironic..) She had took the first guy out but the other one was still left. Before he shot her the engine workers hit him with their shovels.

"Thanks!" Liz said with a grin and went out the window again. She peeked into the last car to find four men and a person with a auto mail arm._Must be the leader.._ she thought and clapped her hands to make a hand held megaphone, "Attention all train stealers. Please give up your fight. All the cars have been taken, except this one. Last chance." She announced so it would carry to the whole car.

"Never! I'll kill these ones if you try anything." Yelled what Liz thought was the leader.

Liz sighed and tried to think of a way to take them all out, "I guess you asked for it.." She yelled at them and clapped her hands. As she set them on the car; wooden hands grabbed the four men's weapons. Then she jumped into the train as more hands held down those four men. The person with the automail arm looked at her with surprise.

"Who are you?" The person asked her with a frown. His beard was black and scruffy as she looked up at him.

Liz glared at him, "Liz, the element alchemist." She then clapped her hands and put them on thin air. The wind swirled in a tiny tornado and sweapt him off his feet. He land flat on his face and she made her automail into a blade. She cut it throughout his automail gun with ease, "You bought a cheap automail arm, didn't you?" She said and stood up, clapped her hands, and had him tied to the ground too.

Later she arrived and all the hijackers were arrested and taken to east city prison. Liz got a small reward(that she really didn't accept.)because of how long they had been hunted.

"Ugh..What a long train ride." Liz said stretching as she walked down east city. It was about mid day and everything was lively. A few shops tried to get her to buy something, but Liz waved them off politely. She walked over to the East Head Quarters, soldiers guided her to a small briefing office after they say her watch. After the presiding she went to hunt for this man. He has been see taking jewels with his alchemy and other valuables.

After about 5'o clock Liz had interrogated every victim and had came up fruitless. Soon she heard a yell from across town. With lightning speed Liz ran to the source and found a woman struggling with a man, "Let go of my purse!" She yelled at him and then he tossed the bag aside.

"I don't want that petty thing..I need you." The man whispered creepily into her ear.

Liz ran in and kicked him with her right leg. He yelled out in surprise and looked at her, "Oh? I knew they would send someone after me..But a kid?..I guess you can do." He said and she glared at him, her eyes like daggers.

"I'm not a kid..And what do you mean, 'You will do'?" Liz asked throwing a punch at him.

The man smiled, "Oh nothing." By now the woman had ran away and they were alone to fight.

Liz clapped her hands and pushed them to the ground suddenly spikes came up and curled around the man like vines. He broke them by quickly drawing a circle on it.

"I could break you in one flick." The man told her and charged recklessly," Your the youngest girl alchemists, right?" He said and smiled when her glare told him yes. She dodged his attack quickly and clapped her hands. Before she put them on the ground he spoke to her with a grin, "Elizabeth...Dallas was it?" He said and had his smile widen as she looked at him with disbelieve.

"H-how did you know?" Liz said with disbelieve in her voice and eyes.

The man got closer and whispered, "Lucky guess." He said and jumped away as she tried to punch him, "How nice for the military to send me someone like you Elizabeth." He said and just dodged her next kick from her left.

"Don't call me that." Liz said, her voice stone cold as she stopped and regained herself._ No need to get too angry with this creep. _

The man just kept smirking and looked and her, "I should tell you that I need to use you." He said with a frown as she started laughing. Almost a mad laugh.

"Right! Using me! Elizabeth Dallas! I'm not used." Liz's laughter was almost like a mad man's and she stood there. After about ten seconds of that she made a quick movement and swept him off his feet. He crashed to the ground and by them soldiers had arrived from the notification of the woman.

* * *

><p>Liz laid awake and looked over at the clock, <em>1'o'clock..How did he know about me..I have never told anyone my real name since the accident it was on the news, but no one knew my face.. I made sure no one knew I was that person.. So.. How.. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>And we leave off with that! Any mistakes? I'll try to post soon. Please review.<strong>


End file.
